Alice's vision of the past
by E.J.Cullen-Hale
Summary: This is basically Alice reminded of when she had a vision of all that happened in the series, and was just playig along the whole time. How will the Cullens react? Spoilers from the books!


**Hey! This is my first fan fiction so I don't know if it will turn out alright…so please review and give me tips and ideas on writing! Wish me luck! –E.J. Cullen Hale (or you can call me Emma for short!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**

* * *

**

Alice's Vision of the Past

(Alice POV)

Wow. It felt good to finally be able to relax after everything that's happened over the past few years. I can't believe it's finally over. I looked into the future, searching for anything surprising. I couldn't find anything, so I gave up and sunk into the nearest chair. Maybe this calls for a little "accidental" adventure, to shake things up. Edward shook his head, and said, "Nope, not with Nessie being so young and vulnerable." as he watched her drift off to sleep. _Stupid, overprotective, mind-reader, I thought to annoy Edward, did you hear that Eddie? _Edward growled, low enough so Nessie wouldn't wake up, and then left to him and Bella's cottage, carrying Nessie in one arm and holding Bella's hand with his other. I snickered to myself.

A few moments passed, and I soon decided I'm bored. I complained a little to my family, who just rolled their eyes, even Jasper. "There's no action here!" I moaned, and thought back to the days when Bella came, and got involved with us vampires. Then, it went on to before that, before Bella was even born, when I would have small visions of Bella, and Edward would ask me about her, and then doubt what I would say.

I kept going back into memories, until I focused on one, and had a little flashback…

_It was another boring day, and I was searching through the future, because, of course, I was bored. I searched past visions of where we were going to move next, and a vision of Emmett having a panic attack when almost losing another wrestling match with Edward and Jasper, I saw Jasper's anniversary present for me. "Aw, how sweet! Thanks Jazz!" I said smiling at him, and then put on my serious, concentrating face again. _

"_Um… your welcome?" he answered, and continued reading. I suddenly had an idea. I had been having visions of a girl, who Edward would fall in love with in a few decades, so I decided to look at visions of her. I focused very hard, until it all came too easily. _

_An average-looking girl, brown hair, brown eyes, the police chief's daughter, very quiet and awkward. And her name was Bella, Bella Swan. I couldn't picture the dazzling Edward with a girl who definitely needed a makeover and a shopping trip (yay for me!) but I started to see visions of them, and started to think of how they were sweet together. I saw them in science class, next to each other, and Edward was resisting her. Was he thirsty? Or did she smell particularly good? From what I saw, it was both. _

_I saw Edward leave for a week, and come back, being kinder to the poor girl, as he was being so mean before. And then, to my surprise, I saw him save her from a car that almost killed her. Again, some unfriendliness between them, until the next thing I saw made me almost laugh out loud. Edward was stalking her! He saved her from a bunch of creepy goons, and then had dinner with her…seriously? It's a good thing Ed's out hunting so he won't read my mind. _

_Their relationship was getting stronger. I could see they loved each other. Aw, so cute! He even introduced her to us! Good thing she wasn't scared, which surprised me, since she knew we were vampires. I loved this girl already. We're going to be best friends! And the next thing, she came to watch us play baseball? Wow. I loved this long vision, until I saw 3 vampires come to the field, and the blonde one James, wanted to kill Bella. Uh oh. _

_The rest of the vision was a blur, just little segments, but enough to make out what would happen. James would try to kill Bella, but Edward would save her, then, we would have a birthday party for her, and Jasper would try to drink her blood when she was going to cut herself on accident. Poor Jasper…and Bella of course. I saw us leaving her, since we always have to move since we don't age. I saw, weird enough, me having a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff. I saw a big misunderstanding, and Edward almost committing suicide to the Volturi, but then everything being okay in the end. _

_Whew! That was a long vision, I sighed, but then another came… uh oh…. Edward proposing to Bella (Aww! I better be in charge of the wedding!), and then James's love, Victoria, coming back for revenge with an army of newborn vampires, and us defeating her in the end, by Jazzy training us, because of his knowledge of war from his past. I then saw Eddie and Bella's wedding (and I saw me in charge of it! Eep!) _

_This was one great ending to a very adventurous vision, until I saw the newlywed couple having a little fun on the Isle of Esme (Uh oh, Esme's not going to be happy with what happened to her bed… and pillows) and then…Bella getting pregnant! With a half- vampire half- human child! Wow. It was really blurry after that, but then I saw Bella a vampire and the child, Renesemee, okay. _

_This is the end now, I thought, but it wasn't, of course. I then saw Irina from Tanya's clan seeing Renesmee, thinking she was an immortal child (which is illegal) and telling the Volturi. I saw me seeing the whole Volturi guard coming, and then I saw myself and Jasper leaving, going to get evidence that Renesmee wasn't an immortal child. Lastly, I saw me returning, giving my explanation, and us winning, along with a bunch of other vampires who helped us as witnesses! One more vision, me having a flashback of all this, and laughing my head off, and then, me getting thrown into a river. Uh oh. "Alice?" Jasper brought me back to reality. "What's your vision?" I looked around. My whole family was crowded around, except for Edward, who was out hunting. Thank goodness for that._

"_Nothing," I replied, and grinned to myself. This is going to be interesting. I watched Carlisle go to his study, Esme cleaning specks of dust off the counter, Rosalie posing into her mirror, Emmett crushing the little box sitting in the corner, muttering things like, "Televisions, what a stupid invention, grrr," and then I saw Jasper, reading one of his novels. He looked up at me, and smiled his beautiful, delicate smile. I smiled back, thinking less about my dazzling husband and more about how all the vampires in the room were totally clueless. It almost made me laugh out loud. Ha. _

I came out of my flashback, grinning mischievously. After I told them, if I told them, that I knew that this would all happen, my family would kill me. Well not kill me, just throw me in the river, like in the vision. But it was worth it. And then it all exploded out. I burst out laughing, harder than I can remember I ever have. I clutched my side, as a human would, and sank to the floor, rolling around. Emmett, being, well, Emmett, started to giggle, and then as soon as I can remember he was rolling around with me. Jasper was chuckling too, since our emotions were affecting him. I eased myself, and stopped, well sort of, but I was still giggling. "WHATS GOING ON!" Edward whisper-yelled stomping in. "Nessie's trying to sleep!" Bella walked in too, and I assumed Jacob was looking after Nessie.

"Yeah, Alice, why are we laughing?" Emmett said, getting off the floor.

"I…I…it was so…he..he…" I stuttered out, in between giggles.

"Spit it out!" Edward hissed.

"Well, remember a few decades ago, that day when Edward was out hunting and I had that vision?" I asked my family. They all nodded, except for Edward. "Well guess what my vision was?" I giggled again.

"What?" everyone replied together.

"A vision…of everything that's happened! With Bella, and Nessie, and James and Victoria and the Volturi, and everything! Did I forget to mention that?" I was suddenly scared.

"You what?"

"We could have avoided everything!"

"Oh, no you didn't!"

"ALICE…"

"ALICE!"

Yep, they were mad. Uh oh. NOT good.

"Guess what now?" Edward spoke sweetly, too sweetly.

"A shopping trip?" I asked, with the same kind of sarcasm.

"Nope" he replied, popping the P. He and the others shuffled closer and closer to me.

If I were a human I would be dead from hypothermia. Even Jasper was mad too, about the paper cut thing on Bella's birthday and having to go back to a time of war to help us train to beat the newborns, so he was in on it and made me feel cold, as if the water wasn't already freezing. Of course, he wouldn't make me suffer for long, of course…maybe. "Next time, Alice, tell us about important visions like that. It would have saved us the trouble." I don't know who said that, and didn't really care.

Everyone left, except for Jasper, who soon snickered and left, and Bella, who said she was sorry for me and was okay with everything, because if all that wouldn't have happened, she wouldn't be a vampire, married to Edward, with Renesmee as a child. I was happy at least someone was on my side.

I climbed out of the river, and went straight to mine and Jasper's room, to change, and on the way had another vision. I didn't want to go against the rules, so I decided to announce this vision about a show that out family is really into. Time to mess with them. "Oh, and by the way, Sally dies in the end, and Johnny's secret was that he was cheating on her with Nikki." I snickered and ran up the stairs.

"ALIIIIIIIIICEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Uh oh.

**So, how was it? I've had that idea for months, of Alice knowing all along. I wasn't sure on the end with the movie, but I wanted to add a part about Alice following the new rule, and showing it wasn't such a good idea. I don't know… anyway… I think I'm going to make a bunch of little stories about Alice's adventures and have all of them end with what this one ended like, you know, like ALICEE!. Good idea? Or not? Please review! –Emma (:**


End file.
